The Mystery God
by Moonlight-MidnightYaoi
Summary: Allen is a God that cannot speak but after 7 or so he can. Kanda is a regular highschool boy that meets a young white hair boy when younger, but forgets when he's older. But what if they meet again and find out things not normal? please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Moonlight: _**I know i havent posted up to much in the past month or so well thats because ideas are coming in slow and i had school but now im in summer 8DD, anyways i hope you like this chapter... i know its so but oh wel pffft.

**Midnight: **Characters dont belong to me only the idea pffft.

* * *

><p><em>'I am the moon…I am a god with the sins of a demon, I Allen Walker can make a louts when I touch it, I'm the Moon god, but I'm also a god of the lotuses, I've been marked by the Chinese dragon clan…"<em>

-x-

"Hello Class today we have a new student. His name is Allen Walker, the reason why im saying this is because he cannot speak, so please be nice." The teacher said, the boy walked, he had white hair, and this big grin, he bows in kindness, but all the kids just mumbled to their friends and stared at the red scar on his face, "You may have a seat next to, Uhm… How about in the middle of Lavi and Kanda… The red head and long blackish blue hair guys" Allen just nodded then took a seat next to that two, the red head smiled a big grin, while the other had a frown, Allen put on a small smile to keep on the good side of the two.

"Hello I'm Lavi it's nice to me'cha" The red head said "And over there is Yuu-Chan" a anger mark head

"Stupid rabbit don't call me that" Kanda quietly shouted, Allen looks at both males and took out his note book that he write in

'It's nice to meet you Lavi and Kanda?" Lavi tilted his head looking at the question mark

"What's the question mark for?" Lavi asked

'I don't know how to spell your guys names…'

"Well you got it right Moyashi" Kanda said grinning at the new nickname he came up for the boy, the boy just puffed up his cheeks and turned his attention back to the teacher.

-x-

It was lunch time and the group was –AKA Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee- sitting at a table in the café in till Lavi looked outside "isn't that Allen?" the red head said, Lenalee stop eating and followed the redhead stare,

Yes your right that is Allen~" Lenalee smiled "Let's go sit with him~: Lenalee said grabbing he empty food tray and heading to the door with Lavi following and Kanda… well he was forced to go by the two…

After walking into the court yard, They saw Allen looking at a closed Lotus, Kanda watched the boy gaze at the flower, then he bent down in till his head was beside the boy, Lenalee and Lavi just watched

"So… Moyashi… What's so interesting about the lotuses?" Kanda asked, Allen turn his gaze to Kanda head and just flick it with his finger, Kanda just glared at the Moyashi and ched but still glaring at Allen in till he saw the boy move and took his shoes and socks off and rolled up his pants and took a step into the water walking up to the closed Lotus

"Allen what are you doing! You might slip and fall and get all wet!" Lenalee yelled worried, Allen just ignored her and just went to grab the lotus, Kanda watch the boy brush his fingers agent the petals of the lotus and it started to glow a faint pink, after picking the flower Allen walked out of the pond and walk towards Kanda and stand right in front of him and held out the flower

_'Here is a lotus of my own kind… Treat it with care'_ Kanda heard a voice in his head, once Kanda took the lotus from the 9 year old Allen disappeared into fin air…

* * *

><p>Well i hope you like Chapter one, i know its was short but my friends on Da wanted to see what i had so far but yeah ^^<p>

Please review 3

I ll try and get other chapters up. and no one edited this so that why it doesnt make so much sense pfft


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight: **Next Chapter up but it is short w sorry any ideas for the next chapter?

**Midnight: **I dont own any character... just the idea

* * *

><p><strong>9 Years later.<strong>

'_Treat this louts with care.' _Kanda open his eyes slowly remembering his dream he just had

"Baka Usagi… did we use to know anyone with white short hair? And a red scar on his left side of his face?" Kanda said looking at his roommate, Lavi turned to Kanda who was lying on his bed looking a little tired, Lavi thought for a bit in till he shook his head no

"Sorry Yuu-Chan I can't remember anyone with that description…" Lavi heard a mumble to the samurai something like 'don't call me that Baka Usagi…' before he went back to sleep, Lavi thought it was also a good idea to go to sleep it was like 3am

-x-

Kanda awoke again but at the time he was supposed to wake up at 6am, he did his normal routine in till he headed to the café, Lenalee was there to greet him, even if they were in different grades and different halves of the schools they still hanged out, even thou Kanda didn't like it, they ate the breakfast in peace in till Lavi came to join and started chatting a storm with his 'girlfriend' AKA Lenalee about what he did through half the night, Kanda finished his breakfast and was going head out in till one of the teachers saw him

"Kanda the principal wants to see you!" the teacher called out

"Che" was all Kanda said in till he headed to the principal office

-x-

"We have a new student here." The red head said puffing out some smoke

"Tch and what does that half to do with me Cross?" Kanda grunted

"You my good sir are going show him around, and stay with him in till the end of the school year, and if my appetence said anything bad about you, you are going lose a few grades from your perfect grades." Cross said smirking… Kanda glared at the teacher

"Fine who is this student?"

"Well here's his file, but I got to say, don't let anyone else see it… and that will be it, you can leave." Cross just moved puffed more smoke…

"By the way where is the kid?"

"Near the pond." Kanda nodded then left the room heading to the court yard.

-x-

Kanda reached the court yard, seeing a white hair boy looking into the pond, or staring at the lotuses, Kanda took this time to lean agent the wall and look at the file

"_Name: Allen Walker_

_Age: 15_

_Sex: Male_

_Past schools: none  
>Hobbies: Singing, designing, music, etc." <em>Kanda just read the file, it was making some sense but the last thing made no sense "_Other info: Cannot speak, and do __NOT__ get attached." _Kanda couldn't tell what thismeant, but Kanda ignored it and just turned his head to look at the boy, he notice the boy looking at him with big wide eyes, then randomly the boy jumped on him and hugged him, Kanda feel on his back but laid in silent.

'_I finally get to meet you again'_ Kanda heard a voice in his head, he looked around to see if someone was messing with him, but no one in sight, Kanda sat up holding the boy while his head was on his neck

"Who are you?" Kanda asked, Allen tilted his head, and just lifted it, there was a frown on his face but he turned around and grabbed a notebook out of his bage and wrote

'_I'm sorry, I'm Allen walker, its nice to meet you Kanda Yuu." _Kanda was stunned

"How do you know my name?"

'_My master told me. Now shouldn't we go?' _Kanda slowly nodded and got up and help the boy, when the boy got to his feet he notice a lotus chain around his waist, while Kanda was staring at that Allen grabbed a hold of Kanda arm and hide behind him, Kanda looked at the boy and saw him staring at someone

"So here you are Yuu-Chan~ Aw who's that cute boy behind you?" Lavi asked stand beside Lenalee

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi, and the boy hind me is a Moyashi…" Kanda said blunty

"Aw you already gave the boy a nickname, how cute" Lavi smiled, Kanda grunted and pulled the boy with him.

-x-

After a minute of walking Kanda walked up to his car, "Where do you live Moyashi? Or do you live in one of the dorms?" Kanda asked,

'_I live with my master on the country side, just head to the country side then ill direct.'_ Allen wrote down, Kanda just nodded and got into the drive seat and Allen got into the passenger seat.

-x-

"You live all the way out here Moyashi, and in this huge house!" Kanda spazed just a little well freaked out, Allen just nodded and looked at the time in the car, it was '6:58pm' Allen eyes wading, he got out of the car very quickly and wrote down

'_Thanks for the ride, you can go home now' _Kanda just got out of his car,

"I can't… Your master told me to stay with you, and because he was going to a club or something" Kanda grunted, Allen eyes wading once more then soften…

'_If you need to stay with me you got to know the truth about me…" _Allen said…

* * *

><p>Hope you like it<p>

Reviews?


End file.
